


Hard Time

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink, So many handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has taken up a hobby that confuses Clara great deal. Inspired by Dreameater1988.</p><p>(The Doctor had been gone for 2 weeks. When he finally returns Clara finds him hiding a secret. A dirty little secret.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXdreameaterXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/gifts).



> WARNING THIS IS HIGH UP ON THE LIST OF NAUGHTY. If Bondage offends you in any way please exit now...
> 
> You're warned.

He'd been gone for 2 weeks. 

2 weeks. 2 whole weeks and all she'd gotten was 3 text messages saying he was hunting something down and would be by on the 3rd to pick her up and he would take her to dinner on some beach planet. 

That was it. So when she entered the Tardis console to find no one there and a few large boxes she shouted for the Time Lord. 

"Doctor?"

When she got no reply she made her way into the hall and shouted again only to hear an odd..metal sound?

She wandered a bit further down the metallic corridor...hand trailing along the wall as if it would tell her which way to go, what door to try. When she came to 3 junction she glanced up and down both corridors and shouted again. "Doctor where are you?"

She heard a faint shout of her name back and then what sounded like something falling and the Doctor yelling in surprise.

She made down the corridor that began to light up and found herself weaving around more stacks of boxes the closer she got to the noise. "What is all this?"

She was just about to lift the lid on one of the oddly marked boxes when the Time Lord's hand appeared and smacked it away playfully before picking it up and carrying it away. "No touching" 

She giggled and trotted after him into the room where he'd shot out from to gawk at the mountains of boxes that filled the room. In fact the room must have been twice the size of any of the rooms she'd ever been inside. 

"what's in the boxes?" she asked curiously admiring the closet stack as he disappeared further into the room not answering her, and strode behind the looming mountain of boxes and very rusty looking ladders. As she got closer she heard the metallic jiggling again and the muffled curses of a seemingly frustrated time lord, but as she turned the corner she found the space behind them was rather a bit darker and couldn't make out what he was trying to hurriedly pack back in the box's which had fallen over. Some were made of cardboard..some were plastic and some were wooden shipping crates even, all marked with odd languages and symbols from other planets. 

Deciding she felt a bit slack just standing there staring she moved forward to help him with whatever he was doing when she stepped on something.  
Bending down she realized it was some sort of device...with a lock and wire loops, in fact...it looked like some sort of primitive cuff?

"Handcuffs?" she enquired loudly and watched as the Doctor spun around looking rather embarrassed like a school caught looking at a porn magazine. He might have well have had a porn magazine because as she looked past him she now noticed the boxes were FULL of handcuffs...hundreds...thousands...millions?! 

She looked about gawping. "What are you doing with crates of handcuffs?!" 

The Doctor skidded over and went to snatch the pair from her but she moved them from his grasp and laughed. "What is this? Like some game? A prank?....a Hobby?"  
The Time Lord still hadn't spoken and huffed angrily for a moment before she offered the handcuffs to him and he took them before turning back to the box and starting to clean up the pile again. 

"I was bored..."  
"Really?...but...why handcuffs?" Clara enquired as she knelt beside him and began to help him now pack the split items into the fallen boxes. The Time Lord huffed again and gave her a questioning glare of 'Do even need to answer that'. 

"Come on Doctor...You must have a reason? I mean the last time we encountered handcuffs we were on that planet and got chained in the desert and...you..." Oh. NOW she remembered. 

The Doctor continued to pile the box with the handcuffs as if it would prevent the next words from her mouth.  
"this is no Hobby..." she snorted, smirking before grabbing his arm and pulling just hard enough that it made the box that he'd been filling fall over again. 

"Clara!" 

She giggled as he tried to turn himself away from her gaze. 

"This turns you on doesn't it?" she teased standing and cornering him against the boxes before he slipped and landed on the large pile of handcuffs. She was on top of him before he could try and move, palming the erection that he'd tried to hide beneath his belt. 

"N-No...what A-are...you..."

"Is this your sonic in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" she joked giving him a light squeeze, making him groan and wriggle causing more of the handcuffs to clatter and chime. 

"Is it a kink?" she whispered into his ear, taking joy in the shudder of his body as she picked up the closest pair of handcuffs and ran the cool edge over his cheek making him blush. 

"Clara" 

The Scottish purr of the time lord voice broke her from her giggling and back to the matter at hand, well his erection at hand. Unable to move underneath her and totally unsure where or how to use his hands, he watched a little helpless as she ripped open his shirt violently enough that the buttons must have flung to the darkest depths of the room and dumped a handful of the cold metal items upon his chest. 

The Doctor squeaked indignantly at the contact and tried to sit up, only to be yanked into a rough and sloppy kiss from his companion. 

Clara broke for air only to have the Time Lord lean down and bite at his neck. The cold metal, the metallic smell...the thrill of a exposed secret rushing in his blood.

She fought not to whimper as he suckled at her neck leaving his mark, she fumbled for the best pair of handcuffs she could feel and quickly locked them around one wrist and then using some dirty handed tactics managed to get lock them behind his back and yanked his shirt down as far as they'd allow.

The Time Lord gasped laying back against the metal like an upturned turtle wriggling uncomfortable on the odd pile of metal hand locking devices. 

He grunted and whimpered as Clara began to stoke at the evident tent in his suit trousers now, fingering the zipper and grinning up to him from his crotch like a Cheshire cat. "Care to explain now?"

He shook his head only to get her hands removed from his need. 

"Okay! Okay! ...I...I collected them..."  
Her hands went back to teasing him through the material but no closer. "I...I've been travelling about collecting them...I'm...I'm just fed up of being tied up and getting handcuffed by idiots..." 

"Who don't know you get off on it...on submission?" Clara smirked leaning down to take the zipper between her teeth and pull it slowly enough to make him moan.  
"I'm not submissive Clara" he groaned letting his head fall back against the metal and wish the blush on his face to fade. 

Clara smiled as she pulled his belt off and tugged the time lord pants down revealing the lack of underwear. "Sure you're not...Mr Basil Commando"  
the feeling of his bare skin against the cold metal gave him the weirdest and most erotic rush in his veins and even he wasn't unaware of the twitch his cock gave at the handcuffs that pressed awkwardly into his bum. 

"You look good like that" Clara commented as if she was admiring him in the Tardis wardrobe trying clothes on. 

"Oh really?" The Doctor replied smarmily. "You like me ass naked laid handcuffed on a pile of confiscated handcuffs from around the universe"  
"I do actually" she pouted before leaning down to ghost her lips across the length of his cock. "How many of these are from earth?" she asked curious.  
The Doctor looked embarrassed once more. "Quite a lot...I went to UNIT first then nearly every police station possible and factory I was directed to a brought boxes saying it was for....art and...charity stuff" 

Clara was back to giggling at that, which was not helping the poor time lords situation. 

"I can just imagine the look on Kate's face when you asked her for all the handcuffs she could get"

The Time Lord snorted. "Yeah well let's just say after this I wouldn't be able to look her in the face seriously again" 

He was broke off from his next remark as Clara's tongue met his cock and a lustful moan echoed the room. 

"No more talking" She commanded before taking him into her mouth and all thoughts of talking to Kate left him. He laid back genuinely just enjoying the warmth of her mouth around his cock, trying to forgot he was handcuffed, laid on a pile of handcuffs and unable to fight her right now. 

But when he felt cold metal graze his cock he head snapped up. Clara was smirking away as she gently locked a cuff loosely at first around his testicles like some cock ring. 

"Clara..." he sounded a bit nervous but he shushed as she leant up to kiss him biting his lip and smiling like they were some married couple who enjoyed casual bondage on a weekend. 

She clicked it tighter one notch...then another...then another...and another before she saw his eyes widen at the sensation registering. She'd go tighter next time perhaps...  
His cock twitched against her touch as she stroked him roughly making him buck and groan. "You said your kind didn't have sex? Why do you get aroused if you don't use this thing?" she asked licking her lips and taking pleasure from his little noises. 

"I...Never said I ...hadn't had sex before..." the Time Lord panted lost for breath fighting back the waves of pleasure from his cock. "We just don't...need to breed like humans!" he gasped loudly as she sucked on the head of his cock slowly.

"oh...so I see why you need a kink then" she smiled again . "Must take rather a lot to get you to come no?"

The Time Lord didn't answer just bucked into her hand and moaned losing the ability to talk now. 

"Or not" she muttered before taking him back into her mouth determined to hear her name rattle the rest of the boxes stacked in the room. 

It took all her strength to hold his legs down as he wriggled and buck beneath her. Her name being panted alongside nearly every lewd and fifthly curse or slur in pleasure his brain could find. It was long before he made no sense at all and she realised the mutterings he was making seemed to be his own language. 

The Tardis clearly having become fed up with the filthy words had filtered his words for her ears by just turning off the translator. 

The words were almost like some song...an old song that someone had forgotten certain words of but still knew the main lines. 

Eventually he broke back into English and cried out his orgasm the peak of which was given a crescendo by her name ringing off the walls.  
She gagged and choked a bit shocked at the thick seed that filled her mouth and slid down her throat unsure whether she should really be swallowing it as the Time Lord flopped against the pile of handcuffs almost unconscious. She spat most of it out to the floor noticing it looked no different to her previous boyfriends. 

She climbed back over The Doctor's limp body and kissed his nose giggling yet again as he opened his eyes looking rather lost and confused as to what had happened.  
She lay against his sweating chest listening to his heart's pounding feeling the sensation synchronise with the pulse that was making its way into her own loins now. 

"Maybe we should take some of these into the bedroom?" she wondered aloud. Feeling him shuffle and groan. She sat back and watched his sit up gesturing with his head to uncuff him, she removed the cuffs on his hands and stood as he pulled up his pants pausing the grasp at the pair of cuffs locked around his still hard cock. 

"You got the key?" he asked holding a hand out. 

Clara looked worried and then laughed. "erm...no" 

The Time Lord glared playfully as he thought to where he had left his sonic. "Wait..." she offered picking up another pair of cuffs which were earth looking and held them up.  
"One more round...Don't say you don't want to" she smirked eyeing his erection which hadn't subsided much at all. 

The Doctor wasn't sure just what made him follow her to the nearest bedroom, but he guessed his curiosity was actually that bad for him.


End file.
